Out
by mightygamer64
Summary: Five smashers were out for Brawl, huh? Well it was supposed to be only two but... (Last chapter posted)
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Mario stormed in master hand's office. Both of them looked at each other, the doctor expecting an explanation, the hand waiting for a request. The Italian took the first step.

"I'm out?"

"Yes."

The doctor slammed the door behind him and walked toward the hand.

"You'd better have a good reason."

"First of, you're not the only one, Mewtwo is out too. You have to know that-"

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Mewtwo hovered in and gently closed the door contrarily to the other smasher. He hovered next to Dr. Mario, facing the hand.

"May I know why I'm out?"

Master hand nodded.

"As I was about to explain to Dr. Mario, I had to do changes for the next tournament. We didn't need a third Mario, counting Luigi, or a second Lucario."

Mewtwo slightly raised his hand to stop the Master Hand.

"Who's Lucario?"

"A newcomer that has the same fighting style than you."

"Then why replace me by him?"

"He's almost the same as you but he's stronger and some attacks are different which make the fighting easier."

The Pokemon turned to look at a pot at the corner of the room. His eyes flashed and the pot exploded as he turned back pointing what he just did, losing his cool.

"Why couldn't I do that?"

"Each character has to be beatable, if I would have let you with all of your powers, there would be some death smashers, which I don't want. Now, if you would leave me, I have some important work to do..."

He took a peek at the broken pot.

"...And a pot to fix."

Mewtwo crossed his arm, forcing himself to stay calm, and hovered silently throughout the door. Dr, Mario, however, did not leave. The hand was getting annoyed about this.

"What is it, again?"

"Could I stay as a doctor?"

"We have already hired a good team of doctors but I'll think about it."

The doctor nodded and left the room, a lot calmer than when he entered. He walked throughout the corridors hoping that the Master hand would hire him in the team but for now, he had something important to do.

Mewtwo hovered to his room steaming in anger. Him, replaced by a clone of him supposedly more powerful! He couldn't use all of his power in battle and now, he was paying for the hand's mistake. He went to his room without a word and closed the door behind him, he had to think.

Pichu walked toward the game room. She had to meet the other young smashers to play a game of soccer. She was early but it didn't really matter, she just couldn't wait, it's been a while since their last game of soccer. She jumped on the couch before closing her eyes, calming herself by the silence of the empty room.

Ness and Young Link entered the game room. The others would meet them when they would finish eating lunch. For now, it was the two of them in the room. They sat on the couch and Ness turned on the T.V. As they began to watch a ghost show, Young Link noticed that the bottom of the cupboard had a darker color than the rest of it. He stood up and crouched in front of it before touching the darker color. It felt _wet_. The Hylian opened the doors and gasped by the sight of the thing in front of him. He placed his hand on his mouth to contain himself from screaming as tears streamed down his eyes. Ness stood up and joined his friend to see what the blonde boy saw. Right in front of them lay Pichu with her tongue cutten, an arm and a leg next to her head. Both of her eyes were open with apparent fear in them. Ness turned and exited the room quickly. He ran to the common room hoping to find someone but nobody was in. He ran to the dining hall where some smashers were finishing eating or just chatting. His first reflex was to run toward Pikachu that was talking with Fox. He shook the Pokemon as he felt his eyes become watery. The rat turned to him, looking annoyed to be disturbed during a conversation but when he saw that Ness was _crying_, he decided to let his annoyance aside for now. He waited for Ness to talk but when the boy didn't say anything, he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The young human finally managed to say something.

"Pichu is..."

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he let out a loud sob. Pikachu grew worried as they walked toward the game room with Fox that decided to follow them seeing Ness's state. When they entered, the boy joined the sobbing Hylian as Pikachu looked at the yellow animal the boys were facing. His heart sank when he recognized Pichu. Fox put a comforting hand on the startled Pokémon's shoulder.

"I'll get the doctor."

Pikachu didn't react as Fox left the room. The rat didn't move. How could it happen? Why would someone murder Pichu? She didn't do anything wrong, who would hate her by the point of killing her? It just wasn't fair! He approached her limp body staring at her just like if she was playing a bad joke, he wished it was but nothing happened. A tear rolled down his cheek as the doctor entered with the Master hand and Fox. The two of them stood still, staring in awe at Pichu mutilated body. Dr. Mario shook his head as he approached the little Pokemon.

"Who could be cruel enough to murder Pichu?"

He then took the little rat and her _separated parts_.

"I'll try to find some clues to find who would've killed her."

The doctor exited the room a Master hand followed him. The remaining one didn't say a word, making a silent goodbye to their friend until the other young smashers entered. Fox walked toward them and rested a hand on Popo's shoulder.

"I think the game is cancelled."

The ice climber was about to ask why, but when he saw Ness and Young Link crying, he thought it was better for him to ask anything right now. Fox confirmed his thought.

"You'll know more soon."

Popo made a signal to the others, saying to go away. It's with an enormous curiosity and a bit of worry that they left the game room.

Marth walked in the auditorium. He's been told that Master hand had to say something important. He sat next to Mewtwo and looked around to find Roy but no red-haired warrior came in his sight.

_He's probably still training... I didn't even see him today. Jeez, he's taking this really serious..._

Everyone stopped talking as Master Hand and Crazy Hand entered and cleared his throat.

"Is everyone here?"

The hand looked around just to be sure everyone was present but found out that Roy wasn't there right now.

"Marth, will you pass the message to Roy?"

"Of course!"

"Good."

The hand took a deep breath.

"My fellow smashers, it is with a broken heart that I tell you that Pichu has been murdered."

Gasps and whispers travelled across the auditorium until Crazy spoke up.

"SHUT UP! He's not done yet!"

Master hand continued his speech as Marth noticed that Mewtwo looked weird.

"Are you okay, Mewtwo?"

The legendary Pokemon shook his head.

"I'm dizzy..."

He then stood up.

"I think I'm going to throw up..."

"Need help?"

"No, thanks."

He hovered away as Master hand finished his memorial of Pichu's best moments. Marth stood up and exited the auditorium rapidly followed by the other smashers.

Kirby walked in the kitchen. He was going to make himself and Jigglypuff a banana smoothie. He took the fruit and headed to the "fridge room". He called it like that since it was a refrigerated room. When there's a whole group of smashers, an ordinary fridge is far to be enough. He took out the milk and the yogurt and headed at the end of the fridge, where the freezer part was. This part was locked, which was unusual. The pink star warrior removed the lock and opened the thick door before entering the dark and cold room. He reached to the light and the room lighted up. He screamed when he saw the corpse in front of him. It took only seconds before Jigglypuff ran at his side. She gasped by the sight of Roy's limp body. Some ice had form all over him. The Pokemon approached the red-haired boy and shook him a little. She shivered; he was so cold. She walked back toward Kirby.

"We have to tell the hands!"

The star warrior nodded but didn't move. Jigglypuff exited the room, heading toward the hand's desk. She knocked on the door, hoping that Master hand would be there. Happily, she heard the hand telling her to come in. She opened the door and stared at him for a moment.

"Roy's dead."

Master hand stormed in Dr. Mario's office while he was checking Pichu's body. The doctor frowned.

"I hope it's important, I'm in a full examination right now."

"Roy died; we need you to do a quick examination."

The doctor removed his gloves and exited the office, closing the door behind him. He followed the hand with a concern look. Once he arrived in the kitchen, he stopped and stared in awe at Roy's frozen body. The doctor approached the red-haired boy and knelt next to him to observe the body carefully. He winced in disgust when he saw that his mouth was _sewn_. He looked at Kirby.

"How long has it been since you got him out?"

"Not more than a minute."

"According to the quantity of ice, he could've spent the whole night in there."

The doctor pointed some long scars on Roy's arms.

"The murderer surely wanted him to die, if he had managed to survive the night in there, those injuries would've killed him anyway."

He then looked at Master Hand.

"I think we have a murderer problem here, we'd better be more careful from now on."

"Yes, you are right. I'll soon communicate with the smashers for a safety plan."

The hand looked at Roy again. He felt it had been a long and painful death. He took his body and hovered toward Dr. Mario's office with the doctor.

"You're in, doctor."

"In what?"

"In the healer team."

He gave a sad smile to the hand.

"Thank you..."

Fox entered in the auditorium, worried. Maybe someone else died today. He hoped by all of his heart that the reunion wasn't about that. Once he was seated he searched all over the place for his friends. He noticed Falco, Link, Pikachu and Roy were missing. He sighed in relief when Falco and Link entered followed by Pikachu. He noticed that Mewtwo that was seated just next to him had yellow eyes, a sign of pain.

"What's wrong, Mewtwo?"

"I just have a huge headache today."

The vulpine frowned.

"Did you ever have one of those before?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll be okay this evening."

The two of them stopped talking as the hands hovered in the room.

"Attention, please..."

The smashers went silent when they heard Master Hand's deep voice.

"I know it's unusual to be called here twice a day but this is really important. We have to take precautions. After this reunion, I'd like you to find a partner. I don't want to see anyone walk alone in these corridors until I tell you that you can. During the night, I want one of you to stay awake during the night to alert your partner if something happens."

Captain Falcon raised his hand.

"Why do we have to do that?"

Crazy Hand spoke up without even thinking about it.

"Because he found Roy dead an hour ago!"

Some exclamation of surprise came from every corner of the room as Crazy spoke again.

"SHUT UP!"

Master hand sighed.

"It is the truth. We found Roy frozen in the fridge. It wasn't an accident; the door was locked from the outside and he was also injured badly. Now, find your partner and try to not worry, as long as you're not alone, the murderer won't attack."

The hands hovered away as Fox still stared in front of him he turned to Mewtwo that just stood up brutally.

"Something's wrong?"

It was easy to feel the Pokemon's anger.

"I _felt _him die, Fox. I had that feeling that someone was dying but I didn't do anything about it! I just went back to sleep like if it was nothing! I could have saved him but I messed up!"

Fox stood up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We cannot do anything about it, the past is the past, there's nothing you can do about it. At least, you can recognize those _feelings _and that's good right?"

"Yeah..."

The Pokemon rested a hand on his own head.

"I think I should get back in my room now, I don't feel really well..."

"I'll follow you; we have to be always with someone for now anyways."

The two of them exited the auditorium and headed for Mewtwo's room. After a minute, the Pokemon stopped hovering and almost fell but Fox caught him just in time. Mewtwo stood up as Fox assisted him. The vulpine realized that his frien wasn't hovering anymore, he was actually _walking_.

_Something tells me it's not normal..._

**So, here's the first chapter! As always please review!**

**Who do you think is the murderer? I'm curious :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Samus and Peach were walking toward the princess's room. It was getting pretty late and they both needed some rest after the weird day they just got throughout. Peach sighed. 

"This whole thing gives me the creep. What if I'm next?" 

"Don't worry; the killer wouldn't have any reason to murder you." 

"Then, why did he kill Pichu and... Roy..." 

The princess contained her tears. Roy, the one she loved, being killed by a heartless murderer. Samus didn't reply and hugged her. Maybe... Maybe he killed for pure pleasure, maybe they were doomed! She frowned and pushed the thought at the back of her mind. Of course they would be okay! They were a bunch of smashers against _one_ killer, whoever he was, he stood no chance! The bounty hunter opened the door leading to Peach's room and closed it behind them. 

"You, get some rest, I'll take the first hours of guarding." 

The blonde girl nodded and wiped away her tears. There was no time for that. 

Luigi yawned. It was nearly one in the morning. He was tired from his hours of guarding but knowing himself, he could still stay awake for at least an hour. Personally, he didn't think that the murderer would attack them. Every smasher knew that he and Mario were an excellent team. He sighed and leaned against the chair he was sitting on. As he started to be comfortable, he felt a hand cover his mouth as he was dragged backward, making his chair fall loudly.

Mario suddenly woke up. What was that sound? He sat up in his bed and saw Luigi's fallen chair. He looked at the alarm clock. Almost one in the morning. He could replace his brother for now. 

"Hey, Luigi! I'll guard for now, you can go sleep!" 

Seeing no answer from him, the plumber got out of his bed and walked toward the fallen chair. 

"Luigi, this is not the time for a silly joke." 

A muffled voice on his left caught his attention. He turned as he saw his brother dragged from a darker corner of the room. He had blood all over his right shoulder and his mouth was covered by a hand that Mario couldn't tell whose it was. 'Something' pierced throughout his brother's throat as the green plumber let out a muffled scream. It looked like a needle, a huge one. Without thinking about it, Mario ran toward them, sure to strike his opponent. He suddenly felt a sore pain on his forehead as he fell on the floor unconscious. 

"Fox..." 

Fox turned toward Mewtwo. He approached the Pokemon and kneeled next to him, listening. 

"I feel it... Two souls are dying..." 

Fox immediately grew worried. 

"Where?" 

"In the basement..." 

The vulpine nodded and ran out of the room. The basement, of course! Smashers doing bad things were sent there. They could make their little crisis and no one would hear them. He opened the door and climbed down the stairs slowly and silently, grabbing his blaster. Once he touched the cold floor, he reached for the light and pointed his gun in front of him. No one was there to attack him, happily. He walked toward the cell at the end of the corridor. The vulpine crouched in front of the cell and grabbed the motionless gloved hand behind the solid bars. He sighed in relief when Mario opened his eyes and looked at him. In his whole life, it was the first time that Fox saw Mario so helpless, so _weak_ and vulnerable. It made him feel weak too. He looked at his left to take the keys but they weren't there. He turned back to the red plumber that told him a riddle. 

"When you ask for freedom 

Seek the sleeping goddess and her glowing protector." 

He then blacked out. Fox repeated the Italian's words a couple of times in his head to memorize them. He couldn't find the answer but someone surely would. He stood up and ran out of the basement toward the rooms. He stopped in the corridor and screamed at the top of his lungs. 

"WAKE UP SOMEONE IS DYING RIGHT NOW!" 

Doors shot straight open as smashers that were on their guard round poked their head out of the rooms. Pikachu and Marth were the first to get out of their room. Fox repeated the riddle Mario told him, adding that they had to find the basement cell's keys. He kept telling that to every smasher as they started searching all over the mansion. 

Zelda was searching for the keys in the game room with Link when she realized something was really familiar to her in the riddle. 

"A sleeping goddess and her glowing protector..." 

She read that somewhere, she was sure about it. She snapped her fingers. 

"Golden angel!" 

Link stared at her with a confused look. She didn't even notice it. She ran throughout the corridors of the mansion, closely followed by Link. The princess of Hyrule entered in the library and climbed on the ladder, looking at every book title. Her eyes finally met with a blue book with a silver writing saying _Golden angel_. She picked it up and rapidly flipped all the pages, finding nothing. She was about to give up on her idea when a weird shape thing caught her attention. She put her hand in the hole looking thing. She took something out of it. She smiled when she saw it was the key. She turned toward Link that was waiting for her at the bottom of the ladder. 

"I got it! Catch!" 

She dropped the key that Link easily caught. He ran out of the library toward the basement, screaming that he had the key. He couldn't help but smile. They would be just fine. 

Young Link felt relieved when he saw his brother arrive with the key. The young Hylian needed to stay near the two plumbers to make sure they wouldn't die during the search. Luckily, they didn't. As Link unlocked the door, the boy saw the smashers and the hands arrive all worried about their friends. All? No... Two of them were missing... Mewtwo and Dr. Mario. He first thought it was because they didn't see Link with the keys but he realized that the doctor should have been there to take care of the two plumbers and that Mewtwo was _sick_ for some reason. The boy darted out of the basement. What if hurting Mario and Luigi was a distraction? He hoped it wasn't but he had to be sure. He took out his sword and shield while running toward the rooms. He opened the door of Dr. Mario's room and office but found no-one. He headed to Mewtwo's room. He tried to open the door leading in it but it wouldn't open. 

_Something is definitely wrong here!_

The kid pulled out a bomb and dropped it next to the door. He ran at the opposite wall. The bomb exploded, breaking the door, and he ran in the room sword in hand. He saw Dr. Mario, holding a gigantic needle in one hand and Mewtwo's neck. The doctor smiled. 

"Aah, someone wants to play..." 

The blonde boy got into a combat position while the doctor threw away the Pokemon to fight with the kid. They stared at each other for a moment until the Italian jumped on the Hylian. As they touched the ground, Young Link sent his opponent backward with his feet, taking their fall like a boost. They both got up as Dr. Mario tried to jab the boy with the needle but he parried with his shield, making it barely touch his hand. The Italian pulled hard on the side as the kid's shield slipped out of his hand as the doctor sent it flying at the other side of the room. He tried to attack but Young Link made a well-done circular parry and hit his opponent's shoulder. It didn't seem to bother the Italian that pointed the needle toward the boy that caught it in his right hand. The doctor grinned as he pushed it forward. Young Link yelled as the needle pierced throughout his hand. The Hylian pushed his hand further and grabbed his opponent's fist and twisted it in another direction to stab him right in the stomach. The Italian pulled on the kid's hand from the left so the needle pierced the hand again, freeing it too and gave him a powerful kick in the stomach. He then tried to pierce his heart but the boy was pushed backward by an invisible force, avoiding the blow. The doctor looked at the other side of the room and saw Mewtwo with is hand raised. The Pokemon lowered it and his eyes started flashing. The Italian quickly parried a blow from Young Link, pulling him out of his observation.

_He's trying to send a message! I have to kill him before he does!_

While parrying Young Link's blows, Dr. Mario took a scalpel out his sleeve. Seeing the Young Hylian didn't see it, the doctor shoved it in the boy's arm and pulled it toward himself. He then jabbed the Hylian in the stomach and kicked him on the wall. Seeing that kid wasn't getting up, he approached Mewtwo and raised the needle above the Pokemon's heart. He was about to pierce his hearth when something hit his own head. He turned to see the little Hylian, trying to get up, looking straight at him. The doctor turned back to the Pokemon and noticed that his eyes stopped flashing. The doctor grunted as the needle pierced throughout Mewtwo's heart. The Pokemon's eyes flashed red and became paler and paler until they turned completely blank.

Young Link jumped on the doctor from behind as the Italian struggled, trying to get free, but the little Hylian didn't let go. The boy took his sword and slit Dr. Mario's throat. He didn't care if the smashers would think he was the murderer, he just didn't want the doctor to hurt anyone again. The kid jumped backward and looked uncomfortably the blood getting out of his opponent's throat. The Italian grabbed the needle and ran toward the boy, his eyes burning from anger. He made a particularly hard blow that the boy parried, but he couldn't keep his sword in hand that when flying far behind him. Dr. Mario tried to slash the young Hylian that caught the weapons in his hands, wincing at the pain. The doctor smiled when he saw the others arrive. He punched the boy, that let go of the weapon, kicked him hard in the stomach and planted the needle right in the kid's heart that let go a loud groan. The blonde boy looked at the Smashers and fell on his knees as his opponent fell backward, out of blood. As the kid closed his eyes, he felt warm hands catch him before he would touch the floor. He felt someone giving him a tight hug and heard a weak voice that looked just like Link's. He then drifted away.

**Yep, finishes like this. So, did I surprise you? (I wanted to make you think it was Mewtwo, did it work?)**

**Also, if there's a book somewhere in the world named "Golden angel", I didn't use that book in my story. I just picked the first thing that came in my mind.**

**So, tell me if you liked it or if it sucked, I accept all kinds of reviews!**


End file.
